Amateur
by xHirondelle
Summary: Todos los Cullen leen, sin excepción. Ahora, tal vez sería mejor que no leyeran algunas cosas.


**ADVERTENCIA: SI POR ALGUNA RAZÓN DEL MUNDO QUE YO NO LLEGO A COMPRENDER TE GUSTA FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, DEJA DE LEER AHORA MISMO Y CIERRA ESTO. (En primer lugar, busca ayuda si es que _en serio_ te gusta eso). Esto contiene humor negro y su buena dosis de crítica a los libros. ¿No les gusta? Mándenme a Grey para que me de unos azotes. (?)**

_Hi there, hago una pausa en mi colapso con otros fandoms (cofléansePercyJacksoncof) para dejar esta historia por acá. Digamos que el trailer de BD pt. 2 me hizo volver la nostalgia con los vampiros nuevos haciendo sus sexy apariciones por ahí._

Dedicado a mi linda **Annie** porque la adoro y es la mejor Rosalie que alguna vez el mundo contemplará. Además me hace reír un montón cuando chismorreamos sobre Christian Grey. ¡Te amo! Espero que te guste.

**Disclaimer: **Fifty Shades of Grey es de E. L. James y no creo que tenga derecho a demandarme porque ella usó primero a Edward, Bella y el resto para sus fines perversos. Twilight y todo el resto pertenecen a Meyer, Summitt y compañía.

**Amateur**

**E**mmett llevaba casi tres horas sin moverse. De no ser porque Bella misma había comprobado que los vampiros leían un promedio de diez páginas por minuto, no se hubiese creído que la pila de dos gruesos libros que estaban a su lado en el sofá ya habían sido devorados (no literalmente, por supuesto) por el muchacho. En sus manos ahora reposaba tranquilamente el tercer libro —la continuación de los otros dos, deducía por los colores similares del empastado— con una curiosa portada: una llave plateada.

¿Una novela policiaca, tal vez?

Bueno, no había apuro, le preguntaría en cuanto acabara, probablemente sería pronto. Si había algo que Bella odiaba, era que le interrumpieran mientras leía. «No hagas lo que a ti no te gusta que te hagan», se dijo para calmar su ansiedad.

Edward apareció a los pocos segundos después por la sala de la mansión Cullen y gruñó al escuchar algún pensamiento no pronunciado en voz alta. Ignorando a su hermano, cruzó en unas cuantas zancadas la distancia entre él y su esposa y le tomó la mano con claras intenciones de llevársela de ahí. Ante la mirada interrogante de Bella, movió los labios en silencio para que sólo ella pudiera comprender sus palabras:

—No querrás estar aquí cuando se acabe el libro.

Arqueando una ceja, la vampira asintió con lentitud. Aún sin comprender exactamente qué sucedía pero confiando ciegamente en Edward, le dio un apretón de manos y juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal en dirección a su cabaña.

Si la suerte los hubiera acompañado, probablemente hubiesen alcanzado a salir antes de que Rosalie se posicionara en todo su esplendor frente a Emmett, quien —curiosamente— no desvió la atención de su lectura.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿sigues leyendo esa porquería?

Bella se detuvo y volteó, realmente inquieta ante el tono irritado y gélido de la chica. ¿Qué tendría el libro para molestar a Rose? Edward le dio un pequeño tirón, pero ella testarudamente no se movió; suspirando, soltó su mano y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle un resignado «No digas que no te lo advertí» con voz aterciopelada.

Emmett alzó una mano pidiendo un poco de tiempo y rápidamente barrió un par de hojas más con la mirada antes de cerrar el libro y fijar sus ojos dorados en la vampira rubia. Con toda la calma del mundo, sonrío. Edward volvió a gruñir, notoriamente irritado.

—Rose, bebé, no seas así… —Dejó el volumen sobre los otros dos y, casi paternalmente, acarició el lomo empastado mientras hablaba—. Es sólo un libro, y no creo que a Bella y a Edward les agrade que trates así a la historia donde salen sus alter-egos.

—_¿Qué?_ —preguntó de inmediato Bella entre dientes, cierto recelo resplandecía en sus ojos dorados.

Rosalie rodó los ojos con fastidio y fulminó con la mirada a Emmett, él nada más amplió la sonrisa en respuesta, mostrando su línea de dientes perfectos y aquellos infantiles hoyuelos en sus mejillas. De haber sido otra persona, seguramente aquella habría sido una reacción preocupante frente al enfado glacial de su esposa.

—¿No lo sabes, Bella? —preguntó con falso tono reprobatorio. Acto seguido, le alzó las cejas un par de veces con absoluto descaro—, me sorprende que no te hayas devorado ya estos libros. Créeme que podrías sacar un buen par de ideas para que el aburrido de Edward te haga las cosas un poco más interesantes.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿qué es…?

—Emmett, ya es suficiente —Interrumpió Edward con voz contenida; Bella notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y se presionaba el puente de la nariz, visiblemente molesto—. No voy a permitir que comiences a bromearle a Bella con esto. Definitivamente _no_.

—¡No tiene nada de malo! Siempre te he ofrecido mi ayuda en este tema, hermanito, Rose y yo somos muy conscientes de la poca experiencia que tienen Bella y tú. Tómalo como un consejo —Cogió el libro que tenía una corbata gris en la portada y lo extendió hacia Edward, obviando el hecho de que estaban en lados opuestos de la habitación; Rosalie resopló y se lo arrebató de las manos casi al instante. Él quedó perplejo por algunos momentos antes de formar un puchero breve y seguir hablando—: Como decía, podrían comenzar por esto. Los protagonistas son bastante mojigatos, como ustedes, si lo leen seguramente acabarán envalentonándose y lo próximo que escuchamos es la cabaña viniéndose abajo con…

—¡Emmett! —Le advirtió Rosalie, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el libro.

Bella quedó boquiabierta un momento antes de poco a poco ir transformando su expresión en absoluta indignación conforme ataba los cabos sueltos. Debería haberlo imaginado, por supuesto: Emmett pasándose tres horas leyendo una novela porno para darles consejo. _Un alma verdaderamente desinteresada_. Se volteó hacia Edward con arrepentimiento, disculpándose silenciosamente por no haberle hecho caso y salir pitando cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, él puso los ojos en blanco y encogió los hombros como si quisiera restarle importancia. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Seguramente era lo mejor, podía decirse que ya estaban acostumbrados.

—¡BDSM, Bella! —Emmett no se detuvo y alzó ambos pulgares con entusiasmo—. ¡No has probado el helado hasta que dejas la vainilla!

—_¿Qué es BDSM, tío? _—Se escuchó desde el tercer piso; claramente una vocecita infantil. Nessie estaba atenta, claro, curiosa como su madre. Ambos padres se quedaron rígidos una milésima de segundo antes de sacudirse la perplejidad, fulminar con la mirada a Emmett y apresurarse a subir las escaleras, seguramente pensando en maneras de minimizar los daños.

Ya solos en la sala, Rosalie miró a su niño grande un par de segundos más antes de caminar hacia la cocina —sus tacones resonaban sobre los azulejos con un rítmico _'tac tac'_ — y volver con un enorme frasco de vidrio en las manos. Como si aquella fuera ya una rutina más que conocida, el vampiro frente a ella se palpó los bolsillos con resignación y sacó su billetera, extrajo un billete de cien dólares y lo metió en el frasco.

—Vas a dejarme en banca rota, cariño mío —Suspiró.

La aludida nada más gruñó ligeramente y dejó el frasco a su lado en el suelo con total tranquilidad. Acomodó su largo cabello rubio tras uno de sus hombros y ágilmente se sentó sobre las piernas de su marido, le sonrió con travesura —y, por qué no, un poco de malicia— y alzó ambas manos para presionarle las mejillas hasta que los labios de Emmett sobresalían hacia adelante como un pez. Presionó más mientras le hablaba a una cercanía tal que sus narices estaban a punto de chocar.

—Nada de. Cochinadas. Frente. A. Nessie. —Le reprendió con tono perturbadoramente dulce. Tal vez tendría que subir la cuota de pago para que el frasco fuera más efectivo y de verdad hiciera que Emmett considerara el callarse antes de abrir su sucia bocota. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Renesmee tendría aseguradas, por lo menos, quince carreras universitarias con el dinero de su adorado tío.

—¡No puedes llamar a eso una cochinada, Rose! —Emmett hizo un mohín—. Vamos, que yo sólo quería fastidiar a Edward y a Bella un rato. Ese Grey es igual de temperamental y la chica… Bueno…

Hizo una ligera mueca de dolor para explicarse. Desde arriba se escuchó un «¡Emmett!» a dos voces, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

—Vale, vale… Estás perdonado —Rosalie entrecerró los ojos—, pero no puedo creer que te leyeras eso cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, ¡es tan penoso!

—Nena, ¿qué esperabas? —él le sonrió—, ¡son unos aficionados! Si querían hacer un buen libro así, debieron tomarnos a nosotros de modelo.

El oro de los ojos de la vampira pareció congelarse un par de grados mientras le observaba fijamente, sin apartar la mirada agarró los oscuros rizos de Emmett con una mano y le tironeó hacia adelante mezclando los mimos con la reprimenda.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿No te gusta ser mi sumiso y quieres ser como esa excusa de hombre? ¿Quieres que te empiece a llamar Grey?

El más intimidante de los Cullen observó a la mujer en su regazo con la más absoluta adoración; una sonrisa medio boba adornaba sus labios aún. Cómo adoraba a su violenta esposa.

—No sé de qué hablas, Ama. Si tú eres la mejor y yo adoro estar a tu servicio.

—Hm, más te vale —bisbiseó ella contra su oído antes de darle un mordisco juguetón.

Más le valía, sí, que el cuarto rojo del dolor no era nada comparado con el cuarto blanco de Rosalie.


End file.
